Confused
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: There was a report that a famous family daughter was missing. Naruto goes out and does errants for his mother. Later on...he find a girl unconscious near the river. He takes her to his house...Kinda M but T. Comment Plz n Add...Fave Naru Characters!
1. Missing Person

**MDKat- ok ok this story is much better**

**Naruto- thats what you said**

**Sakura- NARUTO LET HER FNISH**

**Naruto- ok ok**

**MDKat- we~elll this well be good i guess **

**Sai- but let see how far it goes**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Missing person**

**Naruto POV**

I woke up in the morning, rubbing my lazy eyes. I look at the time and it was 6:30. Ok. I got up and stretch and I look at my desk full of books and papers. Cool I finished my homework. But the desk was so messy. Do I have to clean it? Just look at it. Messy. Papers everywhere-ish. Then I looked at my room floor. How do I get out from here. There's clothes on the floor. Do I have to clean it?

"NARUTO YOU BETTER FUCKING CLEAN THAT ROOM OF YOURS!" My eyes shock open. I looked at the time and I stared at it. 6:35. Oh Shi-! I gather all my clothes and put it on the bed. I threw some of the clothes in the hamper and the rest folded or hanged it the closet. Crap! I have to sweap. But I took care of my homework. Plus papers. I neatly shove it in my back pack.

"Ma! Where's the broom. I came out my room and saw my father. ...with RAMEN! I stared at the bowl.

"What?...OH! If you want some clean your room! Or I ...eat it all!" I widen my eyes and I couldn't take it. He gave me the evil laugh.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" I ran down stares, ma handed me the broom and dust pan. I dash to the stairs and ma stop me.

"Yes mother..." She smiled at me.

"Today is family day so your not going to Sasuke's house." My head drop down.

"Bu-..."

"NO BUTS! I want qualitity time with my boys." She folded her arms on her chest.

"Alright..." I went up stairs and turn on the tv. I sweap the floor and I was listening to music. Your love it my drug by kesha. (OF COUSRE I DON'T OWN THIS SONG N NARUTO!) But it stop to the news. I sigh. Who else got killed or kidnap this week.

'We have a reporting News that there's a missing 17 year old girl from the Hyuuga clan. If you see this girl please report this to a family or police. Thank you...Your love Your love is my drug! Hey...Hey..." Ok I turned off the tv. I just hate when people life be dangered. I'm happy I live in a nice state. The Leaf Village is where I live and born at.

Oh I didn't introduce myself! I'm Namikaze Naruto. I usually have messy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a good tan tone. Plus my goofy smile. I always where my necklace that my Granny Tsunade gave me when I was like...4 or 5. So yea. Da name is Namikaze Minato and ma name is Namikaze Kushina. (I dont feel like explaining what they look like:/ Gomen!)

I went down stares and put the trash in the garbage. I put the broom and dust down and went in the kitchen. I sat down on the chair and looked at ma.

"What?" She raised her brow. Sometimes ma have her moments. Then da hugged her behind.

"AWWW! Shina is cranky...know what that mea-.." She smack his head with a pan. He fell on the ground with dizzy eyes. Ouch.

"I KNOW I'M IN MY GOD DAMN IT PERIOD BAKA!" SHe was red...well redder than her hair. She glanced at me and smiled. She went towards me and I raised my arms and clench my eyes to not see my torture. But I felt warm. She was...hugging me.

"NARU I LOVE YOU SO MUCH...YOUR SO ADORABE! OH! Here your ramen, my baby boy! Kawaii!" She skiped along and I stood there blink. I wonder I get like that.

"OH BOY RAMEN! Hello my baby, how are you!" I smirked and grab my chopsticks. Da sat across me and rub his head. He looked at me and sigh.

"Naruto...I hope her period ends." I chuckled at him.

"That's not funny. Wait until you get hit with a slipper again!" He said childly. Plus he pouted.

"Gomen gomen...Not my fault making her mad all of a sudden." I slurp a noodle. After I was done, I washed the dishes. I was going up stairs but ma stop me...again.

"Hey Naruto did you heard the news?" I raised my brow.

"Well yeah...just a bit of it."

"What was it about?"

"UUmmm a rich girl was...something...lost or such... missing, I guess." She sigh.

"Oh. ok...I hope she be alright." Ma took a few steps but stop.

"Naruto!" I twitched.

"Y-yes.."

"Be a dear and run some earrns for this family day..puu~lleaase!" She begged and sweetly smile. I drop my head and sigh.

"Sure why not." She jumped and I went to my room. I took a shower and brush my teeth and all. I got dress into my black shirt writen '9 Tails' and black skinnies with my conversus. But I was missing something. My magnit Kohona earing sign. I went to the mirror. Its was on my ear. Nice. Ok I'm ready.

I went down stares and saw ma with the money. Why can't she ask da to go out. Well whatever. She gave me the money and I put it in my wallet.

"Ok Naruto, go to the store and look for dish soap and bathing soap...don't get confuse..it's call read it, then go to the mall...Victoria Secret and get C38...bras ok, after that go to the flower shop and get a pair of roses and vilets, and then come back here but go and get dinner...here's the list. Enjoy." She is taken reavange of me. I could see it in her smile.

"Ye~ah...but when I'm gone, what are you and da are doing."

"Out."

"Out?"

"Yup...Naruto your really thought we were going to take care the house all day. NO! Silly, you be here when you come back we will be out and you get the last thing." I twitched my brow.

"Wait when I come back you two will be leaving."

"Yeah and you will be going out again to buy dinner for you or more just in case you get hungry." I sign.

"Alright." I grab my keys and head to the door. I closed it behind me and began my journey. Ok what was she said to go. Oh yeah. The store. I went in the store and looked for soap of dish and bathing. But I found the soap idle. Springs or Dove. Dove. Green or pink. Pink. Ok I got that handle, now the umm wheres the..FIND IT! But it was hard. Orange dish soap or blue. I go with orange.

I went to the cash register. I jumped and widen my eyes. I place the stuff on the counter.

"SHIKAMARU!" Shikamaru had his hand under his chin with a pissed off face. His brown hair was in a pony tail and his eyes were drowsy like always and brown. He was wearing a red short sleeve shirt and black jeans. Added his earing on the top of his ear and low his ears.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"Why your here?" I asked. He scan the soaps and gave me a lazy glare.

"Why your here bone head? This job is to troublesome." I smirked.

"Job?"

"No, I'm on vacation here. I'm really enjoying my time." He place the soaps in the bag and I gave him the money and he hand me the change.

"Oh ok." I took the bags and left.

"That kid needs help." He sigh.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"THAT WAS MEANT FOR YOU TO HEAR!" I left the store and stop. What did I read the soaps right. I checked it. Oh ok. Wonder why ma said read it? I had no reason for that. So I stop at the flower shop. have to wait. So I went in side the flower shop. I saw a blonde woman with a high ponytail.

"Hey, do you have any roses and violets?" I asked the lady and poke her shoulder.

"Mmm yea-...Naruto? Why you're here." Then I realize the lady was Ino.

"Well I have errants for my mother, that's all." She smiled at me.

"That's sweet...only if Shikamaru treat his mother like that. Look what she become." We laugh.

"So about the flowers." I reminded her. She ran to the roses and violet idle and took a couple of them. She wrap them and handed to me.

"Thanks Ino, see ya." She went on the counter and support her chin with two hands. She smiled.

"Where your head off to?" I stood there and mumbled.

"What, I didn't get that!" I looked at her and twirl my fingers and blushed.

"Victoria Secret..." She widen her eyes.

"YOUR GAY!" She yelled.

"NO! My ma wants me to ...get her ...b-b-br-BRAS!" Ino widen her eyes even more. Then she busted out laughing.

"Oh...OH MY GOSH! You buying...hahahaha...bras...! UNBELIEVABLE!" I pouted.

"Oh I'm ...hahaahaha GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMENASAI!" I left the store. That pissed me off. So I went around town and went in the mall. I took a breath. This is only a women store. With women stuff. Women clothes. Makeup. Sexy outfits. Hot posters. OH! YEAH! I"M GOING IN!

Not.

I pause when I just saw pink. And black chicken butt. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Wait. Sasuke and Sakura. Mmmmm. Something missing in that group. I know. ME! I ran to them and wrap my arms on their neck. Sakura flinch but calm as she notice it was me.

"Naru-to what ar-e you doing here!" She was blushing and stuttering. What's the meaning of this.

"Yo, Dope get off her." I looked down and saw what I never saw. Hand and hand. Sasu and Saku. Blushing and defending.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!" Sasuke gave me this piss off look.

"I'm on a date." Date. Date?

"With who?" I raised my brow. Sakura slap my head.

"OW!"

"ME BAKA! Let's go Sasuke." She drag Sasuke with her and I stood their. I need more answers. But I notice some thing.

"SAKURA I NEED YOUR HELP REAL QUICK! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!" She sigh and walk towards me. She place her hands on her hips.

"Nani?" She sigh.

"Will you be able to go to Victoria Secret...to but bras that are C38 sizes..." She blushed and smack my head.

"OW!"

"HELL NO!"

"BUT IT'S FOR MY MOTHER!"

"Oh! Ok...Give me the money." She held out her palm and I gave her the money. She smile and went in. Me and Sasuke sat on the benches. I looked at Sasuke.

"Your dating... Sakura?" I wanted to go out with Sakura when I first met her. I even confessed to her! But she rejected me. Sasuke always have to take to pretty girls.

"That's my bussiness."

"Well...how long."

"A couple."

"Meaning..."

"None ya." He got up and Sakura hand me the bag of bras.

"Naruto...finally your brain is working!" Sakura hug me.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Well you didn't go in there...plus I didn't have to beat the shitting life out of you." She smiled. Creepy. But adorable. I blushed. But Sasuke nudge her and walk pass me.

"Ja ne Dope." He slip his hands in his pockets. Sakura ran to him.

"Bye Naruto." She waved. I waved and smiled weakly. I can't believe Sasuke stole her from me. Not really but yeah. What an Uchiha. His ma should of call him Itachi. Sasuke such an weasel. Always stilling my opportunity of my precious things.

"Teme...Sasuke... Always have to ruin things." I stomp out the mall and made it home. I close the door and place the bags on the kitchen floor.

"MA I'm HERE!" She came down. My eyes pop out. She looked so...not to be a pervert of my ma but...SHE WAS DAMN SEXY!

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going out. Me and your father. I put these things away. You go ahead and buy yourself dinner." I nod and left. But I took my skate board and my orange and black jacket.

"NARUTO! What about your helmet."

"Helmet for fags ma!" I skated off. I went to town and search for my top Ramen dinner. But then the sun begin to set. I have to hurry. Maybe strangers out there comes to get me. OR WORST! My ramen be cold. So I skated faster.

But my retarded self went to close to the grass and stumble to a hill near the deep river. But luckily I was still alive. AND VERY CLOSE TO THE WATER. I got up carefully and search around my skateboard.

I found it by a large log. I look up to the sky. It's getting darker. The moon is arriving to its natural place. So I rush to my skate board but I stop.

I blink twice. No four times and I couldn't believe what I saw. I walk closer and grab my board and threw it close t the side walk. But I went to "the log" and had a good look at...her. My eyes widen.

I tap her with my finger and she didn't move an inch. I did it again. Nothing. I went closer and squat down next to her and turn her over. I felt heat over me. I just didn't happen to see that. But I'm looking at it.

"She's nude..." I mumble. Not having luck to yell or screaming. AND! This my first time seeing a naked woman. RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! But I have to be mature and calm down.

But I felt a budge down there. Hormones. I slap myself and it went away. GOOD! I look at her chest. SHUT UP I LEARN THIS FROM HEALTH! I look at her chest to see if she's breathing. She was. I guess she's unconscious."

I took off my jacket and lay it on the ground. I sat her up and put the jacket on her. She felts muddy and wet. And her hair must be very dirty of the wet mud. I quickly have to sent her to the hospital. But I have to sign some papers. So skip the hospital. Then there's the police. I might go to jail if they accuse me of "raping" her. But I didn't I find her.

So skip everything but my house. Friends I can't trust. I do...but not this situation. So I zip the jacket up and pick her up. Luckily my jack is to big for her it passes her thighs. I put her on my back like a piggy back ride and made it up top with my skate board. I got on the board and stared skating. Home. I guess I make ramen home. I like it better at the dinner anyway.

Now it was midnight and I got in the house like 9:47. I lay her on the cough and search the house. Ma and da left. I sigh. I thught they could help me. But I have do this myself. I went in the living room looking at the girl's pail skin. I have to clean her. I need to clean myself too. But I guess she goes first. Plus her is breathing heavy causing the mud in her air way.

I picked her up and brought her to the bathroom and place her on the floor. I start the warm water and include bath soap in it. I sat her up and turn the damp jacket off her and bridal style her. I stop the water and place her in the warm bubbly water. I can't believe I'm bathing a girl. That's like my age or something.

I use a blue cloth and soap and scrub her with it. It's amazing and luckily that this dirt is coming off her quickly. I sat on the edge of the tub having my feet in the water thats becoming a bit dirty. I scrub her hair with my ma's shampoo. As I rinse her hair it was beautiful and long. It was like a type of dark blue and bit purple. But mostly blue.

I clean her face and it reveal a soft place face with kissable pink lips. But her bangs was half way coving her eyes. But then it was a hardest part to do as I finish cleaning her arms, legs, feet, neck, ears, back, face, hair, stomach, and hands. But the only places that were left was...her breast...butt...and...'d-o-w-n-t-h-e-r-e'!

"Ok...which one I do first and get it over with...BUTT!" I did the butt part and her butt was so soft and smooth. But wasn't being a hentai. I couldn't take advantage of her. And then I will fill bad. Me and my hormones. I finish the butt. Nooo~ooow what? THE BREAST! I did her ...breast. Very big, soft, and warm. Ok...I have to stop this.

But when I notice what I was touch most often was one of her...center of her boob. OH SHIT IM A HENTAI! I unhanded her and she lay on my side of my leg. I sigh.

The last part. And the most addicted one. I travel down and stop to her stomach. How do a girl clean down there though. I felt dizzy but then again. I went to her downer. It feels so weird. I scrub normally and I felt a budge.

"Aaaaah...no." My eyes widen. I met lavender eyes. Her eyes. Their were open...wide open and...she was blushing. I gasp and jumped. I drop the cloth in the tub and stood up.

"Who...are you?" I asked. She didn't look pissed. Or just mad. Or disappoint it. She look confuse...lost...upset and embarrest. Then her eyes water. She jump towards me and I fell on the floor causing her weight. She was hugging me and crying. I sat up and stared at her. What is she feeling now.

"Hey...ummm...gomen for...touching ..your body...with out permiss-..." My eyes widen. She held my hand to her chest. She came closer to my face and sat on top of me. I ACCIDENTLY squeeze her boob. She moan. She lay her head on my chest.

I'm a bit freak. And I felt heat in my face. I looked at her and she looked at me with innocent eyes. I sigh. I place her off me to sit on the floor and got up to clean the now filthy tub. I finish washing it and look at her. But she wasn't there. I went out the bathroom and found her in my bedroom.

She was on the floor. I guess she crawl in there. But thats good. She can stay there when I finish showering. But she need clothes to wear. I look threw my draws and found a pair of blue boxers for her size -THAT I CAN'T FIT- and a large black t-shirt. I handed to her.

"Put this one." She pointed at the clothes. I nod my head.

"No." She said.

"Just wear it."

"No."

"C'mon it's not that bad."

"No."

"Look...I wear one too."

"No." I sat there on my bed and sigh. She is weird ...but cute in a way. I got up and grab a pair of my clothes and went towards the door.

"NO!" I felt a thug and I turned. I saw her hand on my shirt, I am wearing. She was going to tear. I blush. I can't take this...even though she still nake.

"BAKA! Put your clothes on and I promise I be back!" I yank my shirt and close the door. I went in the bath room and strip. I turn the shower on and wash up quick before she does anything retarded. I got out the shower and put on my orange shirt and boxers and gray sweat pants. I through my dirty clothes and...favorite jackett...in the dirty clothes basket.

I rush to my room and saw her crying. She tried to rub it away with her hands and arms but didn't stop. I close my door ...LOCK! And went towards her. I grab her arms and she looked at me. She smiled and hug me. I pet her head. But I notice something.

"WEAR SOME CLOTHES FOR GOD SAKE!" She jump back and tears were coming out. I pet her head and frowned. She blushed and and smiled. I smile a bit to let her chill a bit. I'm guessing I have to help her put on the clothes. I sat her on the bed and grab the shirt. I put it on her and luckily it was big for her. I don't want to see down there all the time.

Then I realize I have to finish the real part. How do you put boxers on a girl who is confuse and innocent. I know.

"Lay down." She gave me a confuse look.

"No..."

"Uhhhh." I lay her down and slide the boxers on her. I MADE IT! Now ...what if the boxers slide off...sweats. Mmmmmmm. OH! I got one for her size. Ok Ok. I know what your thinking. How do I have her size. We~ell my perv grandpa gave it to me for Christmas...but I kept it for some sort of reason. I put those sweats on for her and now I'M FINISH!

I sat her up and she blushed lightly. I kinda blush. I felt like a super hero. I save her from dying. I support her by cleaning her and putting clothes for her. I...AM MAN!

It was...10! Uhhhh but its lucky that it's the weekend. I looked at her. She went on the bed and laid there staring at me. She smiled. I blushed. She's cute when she smiles. I guess I can start a conversation.

"So...ummm...how old are you?" I start off. She stared at me.

"..." She didn't saw any thing. Maybe she lost her memory. I looked at her and she open her mouth.

"No." Ok...She can say 'no' but not tell me her age.

"What's your name?"

"...no..." Ok.

"Where you live...?" I got bored. Also I felt like a stalker.

"No."

"What happen back there?"

"No." If she says 'no' one more time...uhhhh.

"What clan are you...from?" I raise my brow.

"...no.." I raise my hand and she close her eyes tightly. She sat up quickly and her arms block her face.

"NO...NO!..NO!...-cry- GOMEN GOMEN!...gomen...no...gomen." I looked at her. I was pissed off but I was going to scratch the back of my head. She burst into tears and was becoming pink. I stood up and hug her. I rub her back and she stop and press her face on my chest.

For a few minutes I look down at her and she was sound a sleep. She will be sleeping with me. For now...if my parents notice. I have a bad feeling about this. So I picked her up and lay her on the bed and I laid beside her. She was on the side of the wall. I turn my back and felt her arms wrap around me. Lets see how far this goes!

* * *

**Sakura- u promise i was in it**

**MDKat- i put u in it**

**Sakura reading***

**Sakura- ...oh...i knew that**

**Ino- shur u did**

**Sakura- what ev!**

**Temari- its what ever...baka**

**Sasuke- shut the fuck up...sheeesh...**

**Naruto- im confused**

**Sai- bye everyone**

**Ino- yea n give up comments or add this**

**Sakura- plus tell MDKat if its good or w.e...but she need some ideas...too...thx for reading**

**MDKat- yea thanks for reading! '' ~meow!**


	2. Shy, Gentle, But Sad

**Kasumi- ok...im kasumi(AKA MDKatMonkeyLion...etc...)**

**Naruto- shure u are**

**Sakura- dont push it naruto**

**Hinata- N-naruto-kun...(blush)...please**

**Sasuke- yeah do it for hina...she needs it**

**Naruto- fine**

**Kasumi- ok lets go back to the..**

**RECAPS:-**

_I guess I can start a conversation._

_"So...ummm...how old are you?" I start off. She stared at me._

_"..." She didn't saw any thing. Maybe she lost her memory. I looked at her and she open her mouth._

_"No." Ok...She can say 'no' but not tell me her age._

_"What's your name?"_

_"...no..." Ok._

_"Where you live...?" I got bored. Also I felt like a stalker._

_"No."_

_"What happen back there?"_

_"No." If she says 'no' one more time...uhhhh._

_"What clan are you...from?" I raise my brow._

_"...no.." I raise my hand and she close her eyes tightly. She sat up quickly and her arms block her face._

_"NO...NO!..NO!...-cry- GOMEN GOMEN!...gomen...no...gomen." I looked at her. I was pissed off but I was going to scratch the back of my head. She burst into tears and was becoming pink. I stood up and hug her. I rub her back and she stop and press her face on my chest._

_For a few minutes I look down at her and she was sound a sleep. She will be sleeping with me. For now...if my parents notice. I have a bad feeling about this. So I picked her up and lay her on the bed and I laid beside her. She was on the side of the wall. I turn my back and felt her arms wrap around me. Lets see how far this goes!_

**Kasumi- I DONT OWN NARUTO...:(...OR ANY ANIME OR SONGS! W.E**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2- Shy, Gentle, But Sad**

**Normal POV**

The sun raise and Naruto woke up as the light went on his face. He sat up and look at the time. 6:38 AM. Naruto yawn and ran his hand through his hair. He rub his eye and look down. There beside him was the young woman who he found yesterday. She was sleeping peacefully and cute. Naruto brush her hair from her eyes. Then her eye lids flutter open. She smiled and sat up and lay her head on his shoulder. She blushed.

"You know...I still don't know who you are." He laugh. She looked at him and eyes widen. She smiled and giggled. Naruto look around the room and saw my luck necklace on the dresser. On the dresser. Wait. On. The. Dresser.

'OH SHIT!' Naruto thought. 'Ma or Dad was here.'

"Stayy here. I'll be ri-.."

"Morning Naruto and girlfriend. Breakfast is ready." Naruto blushed.

"Ma! She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto cried out. He got up and took the girl's hand. She stood up wobbling but she got use to her balance. By holding Naruto's arm. She kinda tip on the way. As Naruto and the girl made it to the kitchen. Kushina and Minato sip their coffee and stared at them. Naruto gulp. He sat the girl on the chair and he sat beside her.

"Did anything special last night." Naruto sip some water then spit it out. He looked at his father.

"N-no dad." Naruto stutter and feeling sweaty. There was breakfast in front of Naruto and the girl. The girl look confused and Naruto just glance at her.

"Naruto...is she..." Kushina giggled.

"No."

"What did you two did last night?"

"N-nothing."

"It was something." Naruto thought.

"Please say you didn't use her."

"No!"

"You rape her?"

"No!"

"Why is she wearing your clothes?" Naruto sigh. He help the confuse girl eat her eggs. He feed her.

"W-well like...umm look...its not what it looks like..."

"Mmmmm Naruto. It's ok if you two hand...how should I said this... 'fun'." Naruto blushed.

"NO! I JUST FOUND HER HALF DEAD NEAR THE RIVER AND SO I HAD TO USE MY 'SMALL BRAIN' OF MINE TO TAKE HER HERE, CLEAN HER, CHANGE HER, BABY SIT HER, AND QUESTION HER BUT GOTTEN 'NO' AND TEARS AS ANSWERS! AND GOMEN!" Naruto shouted.

"Wow. Naruto, didn't have to yell." Minato chuckled.

"HAHAHAHHA... You...my son, Naruto Namikaze had save ...AHAHHAHA this girl from dying...HAHAHAHA! That's hella funny!" Kushina laugh. Naruto felt dumb. Naruto feed her more and more food.

"So...who is she."

"She answers 'no' or whatever that pops up. I never get her name." Naruto said with a straight face feeding the happy girl.

"Well she needs a name." Minato said.

"Yeah! So we don't have to call her girl or slut or...bit-.."

"Ma! We get it!"

"Gomen...so lets start with some names...Minato, you first!" Kushina pointed. Minato sigh and stared at the girl.

"How about...mmmm...Azula."

"Sound evil...she's every shy...and cheerful in a way." Naruto glance at her and smiled. She blushed and chew on the food.

"Kushina?" Minato raise his brow.

"Misa!"

"To bonde." Naruto was thinking about the book he was reading. Death Note.

"Oh it got to be a blonde name.. huh! What I bet Maria name is a brown head... huh!" The men in the room nod. Kushina pout.

"My red hair is cool too." Kushina mumbled.

"No it's sexy...like you." Kushina blushed at Minato. Minato glazed at her.

"-COUGH-...I think I like Yuna." Naruto said.

"Perfect name Naruto! Good thing I have you as a son!" Kushina said.

"What's that suppose to mean." Naruto cross his arms.

"Ramen Naruto?" Kushina made a innocent eyes.

"YES!" Kushina smiled.

"How does she do that!" Minato mumble.

"You have to know best for your child." She skip.

**Nartuto's Room**

**Naruto POV**

I sat on the bed staring at 'Yuna'. Yeah we call her Yuna now. Yuna looked at me and look away with a blush. I smiled. So shy.

"So your name going to be Yuna..ok." She looked at me confused. Then she touch my face. She rub it and I wince. It was a cut on my face from last week. Look don't blame me. It was...Lee...no. Kiba...no he was sick.

SASUKE! He was the one. He hit my with a 'paper airplane' in his dictionary. I called my plane 'The Plane'! It was so cool. I made a lot in class and threw it. It landed on Sasuke's hair. On the back of his head. It was not my fought. I didn't get my the plane license. So I threw a bunch at his head and he got pissed and threw some at me. Then a cut appeared at my cheek.

But Yuna was studying the cut. She frowned.

"Don't be sad. Its just a cut. Wait here I get the ointment. I ran to the bath room and got the ointment and ran back to my bed. I placed it on my finger and rub the white cream on my cheek. But something stop me and my eyes widen. Yuna rub the cream on the cut. She looked worried. She was so gentle on my face.

Very gentle. Her hand was soft and sweet like. I glazed at her face with a smiled. It felt nice. Very nice.

"Yuna...Yuna...Hello Yuna! You can stop now!" Yuna blank twice and stop with a deep blush.

"G-gomen." She said softly. I blushed and smiled. I pet her head. She blushed.

"I wonder when you going to speak to me. Like civilize humans!" I laugh. She looked up and giggled. She really have emotions in her.

"Or...remember." Then I stood up and went to the kitchen for some snacks.

**Normal Pov**

Yuna froze there. Remember? She thought. She was alone in Naruto's room and scared. She held her head causing flash backs from yesterday. Horrible flash backs. Salty water reach her cheek to chin.

_"You will not marry him father!" _Tears rushed down more.

_CRASH! _

_"I hate you! I can't even have things my way!" _Now Yuna was whimpering.

_Panting. Rushing. Running out the doors. With tears! _Yuna had a broke down. She screamed. She heard water rushing. And she feels like she was drowning...again. She held her throat and swing side to side on Naruto's bed.

"NA-NAR-NAAAAR! NAAAAAAAAAA!" She cried. She heard stomping and slam. Someone lift her up and held her tight. She looked up and the blonde. She cried in his arms as she knew it was him. Naruto stroke her hair and sat her on his lap. He swung gently side to side in a slow movement. He hum her a song and she slowly calm her down.

"Yuna...you scared me." She slowly looked at his eyes. She jumped at him and wrap her arm around his neck.

"I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED! DON'T GO...NEVER!" She cried. Naruto tip over and landed on the bed.

"Chill Yuna! Calm down! I'm here!" Naruto said. Yuna cried hard harder and then weaken for a few minutes. But what Naruto find out that day was that she was sad. Sad about something. Or before the river thing.

"NARUTO! I'm going shopping for your girlfriend ok!" Kushina yelled.

"Alrigh- HEY! She's not my girlfri-!" He heard the door slam. He sigh.

"Gomen." The last tear drop on her face. Naruto kissed her head.

"Don't need to. Just rest." He lay her down and she understood and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Naruto- ok...**

**Sasuke- why naruto so nice**

**Kasumi- yeah isn't her the orange or the annoyance **

**Lee- i demand a new story of me and my sakura**

**Sakura- hellz no**

**Lee- bu-**

**Kiba- lee just give up**

**Lee- TT~TT**

**Hinata- i-i guess th-at was ok**

**Neji- that's what you said**

**Tenten- dont be mean neji**

**Naruto- yeah neji...your gf will slap the Shiz out of you if you dont**

**Sakura- then i will do that to you baka!**

**Kasumi- plz comment or add...thank u readers or give me some ideas i guess :) happy fathers day-ish to all the fathers!**


	3. Going Out

**Kasumi- hehehhee **

**Sasuke- whats up**

**Kasumi- baka question...**

**Sasuke- i just said whats up**

**Naruto- i even stupid enough to know that**

**Sasuke- ?**

**Sasuke- i just said what's up**

**Shika- the ceiling Sasuke...the ceiling...troublesome **

**Sasuke- :/ oh**

**Kasumi- dumb ass**

**Sasuke- shut up...u cant even spell word right**

**Kasumi- cause im asian...~sing**

**Sasuke- ...i feel stupid**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- Going Out**

**Naruto POV- 4 Weeks Later**

I was down stairs reading a magazine and notice Yuna sitting next to me smiling. During these weeks Yuna was able to speak but stutter. She has a room now but she always sleep with me. Also has clothes...women clothes ok. Not mine. But I'm guessing she be living with Namikaze residents until she get back her memory.

"N-Naruto kun, yo-u cell phone w-was ringin-g." She blushed and handed me the cell. I smiled at her and pet her head. I been petting her head for days. But she enjoys it. I looked at my sidekick and see a I a message from...SAKURA! I open it.

It reads:

_Hey Naruto! The gang are going to the amusement park. You should join us! _

_-Sakura_

I smiled and reply to her.

_Sure I be there! =^^=_

_-Naruto_

I stood up and stretch. Looks like I be going. I went upstairs and grab my keys, put my phone in my back pocket, and wear my necklace from my baa chan. I went down stairs follow by Yuna.

"Ma! I'm leaving!" I shut the door. But I heard a thump. Did I?

"NARUTO YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE YUNA WITH YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" I sigh and smiled. But at least she don't have to be alone.

"ALRIGHT!" I open the door and found a mad Yuna. Her forehead was bruise and she walk out the door and I closed it.

"Yuna...umm...forgive me...I didn't meant it..Here bite me finger to make it even." He took my finger and bit it but not as hard.

"Your ready?" She nod and I entwine my fingers with hers and left. We talk on our way and laugh about the happenings of whatever. As we made it to the amusement park, I found the others.

"HEY GUYS!" I held Yuna's hand and ran towards them. They all said hey but stared at me. Yuna went behind me and wasn't sure about meeting them. I notice Sasuke smirking and finally looked at me.

"Dope finally got a girl." I blushed and Yuna gasp with a deep blush. I was going to say something but I can't tell them the reason why she is with me. The real reason! So I have to finally think.

"She isn't my girlfriend...she is...my cousin teme...so watch it..." I glare at him.

"Where do she live?" Shikamaru question.

"She lives...somewhere far from here that...you need a...plane...to...whatever somewhere thats far. Do you think I be listen to my ma alot!" Some of them laugh and we all went in side.

"So where to?" I looked at Yuna.

"Umm...I-I'm a b-it th-irsty." She mumble. I smiled.

"OK lets go!" I took her hand and went off.

**Normal POV**

Well the rest of the Naruto gang went separate ways.

_Sakura Sasuke...and Sai moment~_

"Well...how long?" Sai asked.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said.

"How many."

"Nothing your business."

"Sasuke I want cotton candy!" Sakura whine. Sasuke gave a 5 dollars.

"Here...give me one to."

"Yeah Sakura. So me and Sasuke could share!" Sakura blush and ran off.

"Baka!" Sasuke hiss.

"What...just kidding."

"Aren't you dating?" Sai nods.

"Who than...a guy?"

"HELL NO! You guys thought I was that gay! I like girls, I go with girls, and I do them to."

"What's her name?" Sasuke smirked.

"Retsu...Kasumi." Sai smiled and slightly blush.

"Kasumi?" Sasuke eyes widen.

_Kiba Chouji Tenten moment~_

"How could you Chouji!"

"What, it was in my face!"

"But it was a little girl!"

"Man..hahahaha thats so wrong of you!" Kiba laugh. Tenten smack Kiba's head.

"Anyway! Chouji, it was a girl!"

"Don't forget boy too."

"YEAH! Stop this!"

"Ohh! Look you guys! There's a food contest we show join!" Chouji ran off.

"Doggies!" Kiba ran off by the distraction of puppies and dogs.

"WHY!" Tenten sigh. Tenten turned and bump into a guy with long brown hair and cleat grayish eyes.

"G-gomen!"

"Nh...it's ok." The man ran off. Having Tenten silence.

_Lee ? Moments~_

"Ok kids I'm going to my break." The man walk but Lee appeared. Out of no where.

"But mister, how did the Green knight save Princess Cherry from the Raven."

"Well kid...you finish the show of your imagination!" Lee jumped.

"YES!" Lee had flames in his eyes. Lee went on the puppet stage and start the show.

_Cherry: My knight please hurry!'_

_Raven: He will never come HAHAHAHWHAHAHA'_

_Green: I'm here princess!'_

_Cherry: HURRY MY HERO OF YOUTH!'_

"Wait is ...that...no...no...can't be." Far away, said a spiky blonde boy with a dark blue haired girl.

**Naruto POV**

I had so much fun with Yuna. We went on a roller coaster. Which was scary for Yuna. Then we went to play arcade games. Which Yuna had won mad tickets and won a bunny. I won too. Well...kinda because ...well I let her win! It was time to go soon so there was a few things to do.

"So Yuna, where to go next?" She look around and pointed to the bumper cars. She smiled and grab my hand. We ran up there. We went in side and I choose my own car. But then I saw Yuna alone. She walk up to me scared.

"C-an we sh-are." She mumble. I smiled.

"Jump in!" She jump in and we waited to the game start. The cars started to move and me and Yuna was getting down. Yuna was cracking up so hard.

Yeah yeah yeah

So hard

Yeah yeah yeah

Oh sorry. GO HARD! Well...ummm...Yuna was tearing in joy. She was giggling and I smiled. I love her giggles and laughs. When the ride was over, she dried her tears.

"Your alright!" I smiled.

"Y-yes!" She calm down and hugged me.

"Where to? But this is the last one." She looked around and look up. She smiled.

"There!" She point and I look straight and saw the Fairies Wheel. Ok. That ride was slow but...ok. We went up there and stand in line.

"NARUTO!" I turned and found Sakura running in speed. She was carrying someone. It was...Sai? Sai! They made to here and Sakura huff.

"Naruto...take this...thing!" She breath between her sentence.

"W-hy..."

"JUST TAKE HIM!" She left us and Sai stood there. With me and Yuna. It was silence. We finally went in the cart and sat down. Sai was across us and Yuna laid her head on my shoulder.

"So...?" I stared. I looked at Yuna and she didn't look like she be talking now. I guess because Sai is here.

"That's your cousin...I don't believe you." Sai said.

"Wh-y?" I raised my brow.

"Is she blind...and mute. She doesn't talk much and her...eyes." Sai walk towards us.

"What about her eyes?" I glared at him.

"They look...familiar...No, never mind." Sai shook his thought.

"Well...ummm...so?"

"Naruto...how long is it?" I looked at Sai. I thought and was confuse. I tilt my head. Yuna blushed and turn her head the other direction with her hands covering her mouth. Oh shoot. Now I get it. Wait What!

"SHUT UP!" I said.

"What? I just want to compare!" He smiled. The fake smile. I hate it! Then out of nowhere he jumped on me and we fell on the cart. He was on top of me and went near my pants.

"NO!" I yelled. Then he lift my shirt up. I kicked him off me and stood up. I walk towards me with his...devilish smile. But..

_SMACK_

My eyes widen. Did I just see what I saw.

"Don't ever do that to Naruto kun. This is embarrassing and very un-mature. If you was Naruto kun friend, you have to be true to your self. Not plain evil. Or people judge you wrong." I laid eyes on Yuna. Sai's face was turn and one side on his face was red. Can't blame him of being so pale. But Yuna was so serious with confident and pride in her. I never saw her like this. She was like a princess giving orders around. Not a queen...she's not that old.

Sai sat down and looked at the floor.

"Gomenasai Naruto..." I stared at Yuna. She turn to me and I met her eyes. She was crying. For what? She ran towards me and hug me.

"Ple-ase forgive me. N-Naruto kun I- I didn't me-an to hi-t your fr-..." I hugged her back and she gasp and then sob.

"It's alright Yuna. Sai...no problem." I smile weakly at him. It was silence in the room and then a cell phone ring. Me and Yuna looked at Sai. Sai took out his phone and open it.

"Hello?"

"...Alright..."

"Ok, I be there." Sai turned mad and but serious mad. I guess that was...his okaa san.

"So...who was mommy doing Sai?" Sai raised his brow and had a serious look.

"It wasn't my mother dumb shit."

"Then who? Baa chan!" Naruto laugh. Sai got up and looked at the cart window. He open it and looked down.

"The ride almost over...I have to go." Sai jumped out. My eyes widen and Yuna's. We rush to the window and spot Sai on top of a building. He jump from that and landed on the ground..safely.

"A-amazing...he made it!" Yuna said. I smiled.

"That's Sai." The ride stop and we got off. I stop and looked at the frozen Yuna.

**Yuna POV**

I stop and looked up. The sky. It was beautiful with the shining stars and the round moon. Then time stop.

_"Father I was to go to a amusement park...Its like a festival with laughters joy!"_ My eyes widen and I was the one said that. Yes! I s wanted to go to amusement park when I was little. And today was the the day. Which Naruto had made it come true. Naruto kun walk next to me and we stared at the night sky.

"Here it comes." Naruto kun smiled. I tilt my head of confusion.

"What co-" These light exploded the sky. It was amazing. I never saw these in my life. I think. Naruto's finger entwine with mine. I blushed. With a hint of a smile.

"Thanks Na-Naruto kun for this day! I was ...ha-happy!" I lean my head to his shoulder. I saw him blush and his cheesy smile.

"Your welcome. I hoped you had fun." We kept walk until we met his friends.

"Dope, we be leaving." A raven boy held a pinky headed girl hand.

"But Yuna...Did you had fun." A blond girl asked.

"Y-y-es..." I mumble. I back away and went behind Naruto.

"Well were off. Right Yuna?" I nod my head. We walk away and it was dark.

"Naruto k-un..." I looked at the ground.

"Yes?" He looked at me but I didn't bother of looking at him.

"Mmmm nothing." I guess I just want to hear his voice. But the word 'cousin' is so familiar.

_'Nee san we will be together foreve-..' _I shook my head.

"Yuna, your alright?" I looked at Naruto's face and his brow frown.

"OH! Y-es N-Naruto kun..hehe just a bit headache..hehehe."

"Oh...want to go on my back?" He smiled. I nod. He bend down and I climb in his back.

"Your on?" He said. I giggle.

"Y-yes! Let's g-go!" He started walking.

"What you been eating? Your heavy!" He laugh. I pat his head to stop it. But I had something in mind.

"I know the ramen pick it up alot!" We laugh.

"Well...you have to start going on...mmm...A RAMEN DIET!" Naruto kun is so silly.

* * *

**BlackKat- Naruto those were so ur clothes that hinata was wear...**

**Naruto- is not i got proof**

**BlacKKat- wat proof**

**Naruto lookin everywhere***

**Naruto- ask my mom!**

**BlackKat- WAT! no real evidence. loser...**

**Naruto-TT~TT**

**Kasumi- awwww naruto kun come here**

***grab Naruto n hug him TIGHT!***

**Hinata- kasumi ur chokin him**

**Kasumi- thats his business, right naru kun! **

**Kasumi- oh reader BlackKat is my cousin...ok...dont worry she...ok she bite ok...like...i like dinosaurs n im not a freakin taco...**

**Sakura- lmfao**


	4. Judging

**Kasumi- heeeeey ppl...miss me**

**Sai- i did**

**Kasumi- ...(blush) y-you better or i kick...your...a-**

**Sasuke- Kasumi ...words**

**Kasumi- Sasuke...hair**

**Sasuke- shut up you hair is weird too...**

**Kasumi- how**

**Sasuke- you always have that stick on you forehead**

**Kasumi- for ur information ...its a baby hair that lays there on my forehead and can't stay with my rest on my side bangs**

**Sasuke- but it's not even bangs its long as what**

**Kasumi- now lets talk about ur hair**

**Sasuke- my hair is fine as it is**

**Kasumi- uh uhh...where did you get the hair from...no one in the family of yours hair was form as a chicken butt**

**Sasuke- shut up Madara could of have it**

**Kasumi- he could of but it's awesome how it looks...NOW**

**Naruto- START THE FREAKING STORY**

**Kasumi-fine...oh yea if i put hinata's name on the story thats a mistake...i tell u when her name pops up when the chapter comes(if i remember)**

**Sasuke- the reason she adding Hinata later cuz it isnt the time NOW**

**Kasumi- ok...sasuke for once it rite about that**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- Judging **

**Naruto POV**

I came home tired and Yuna came running towards me.

"Naruto kun, how was school!" She jump. I don't even want to see or hear school again. Yuna hugged me and I smiled. She let go and I saw a hint of blush on her cheeks. I went up stairs to my room and threw my backpack on my chair and dive in my bed. Hinata sat next to me and smile.

"Naruto kun don't you need to do some...home...work?" I nod and I stared at my backpack like it was some evil thing that made me suffer when I turn the age of 5. I sat up and lay my head on Yuna's shoulder. She shivered a bit my sigh. I wonder what's up with her. I heard a knock on my door and I saw my father.

"Uhhh...Naruto...your mother want a word of you." I sigh.

"Tell her I clean my room later."

"No not that talk." I stared at him and follow my dad. With Yuna behind. We ended at the kitchen aka- The Mother and Father Talk Room. I and Yuna sat down and mother was smiling.

"Yes mum." I said as I gave her, my full attention. But then she gave me this nasty look.

She's pissed.

"Naruto Namikaze! I dis like for Yuna to stay in the house by herself. She can be scrared or worried about you."

"What...she's not scar-...Wait why does it have to be me-..." She slam her fist on the table.

"NARUTO! She's a girl and she a guy to protect her and your the one and only that she getting use to."

"B-but Da-..."

"Your father got a woman and which he's married and plus he has work to do."

"Which your mother is saying is..."

"I-I'm going to sc-hool with Naruto kun." Yuna interrupted my father. Mom and dad nod their head. I stood up.

"Then...so I will watch Yuna and protect her. Believe it." I saw mom smiled.

"AWWWW Naruto so cute when he say 'Believe It' ! KAWAII!...Minato, I think Naruto got that from you."

"Suure he did..."

**Normal POV (At Night)**

Yuna got out of her hot warm bath and dressed in her gown which Kushina bought for her. Well Kushina bought Yuna a lot of things. Even her uniform and school stuff.

Yuna went in Naruto room and saw he was staring at his books and a paper. She walk up there and lean on the desk. She groan. Naruto looked at her and jumped. He was so focusing and studying his book and note book.

"Naruto kun...what's s-up."

"I'm studying but ...I don't understand it. I did in class but that was when the teacher was teach the class. Plus the test is tomorrow morning." I looked at Naruto book and note book.

"What subject?"

"It's Math...Why?"

"Because...I remem-ber I ha-d some like p-roblems with this...I d-did!" Naruto jumped up.

"Then you can help me!" She nod her head and Naruto hug her. This made Yuna blush.

"Ok Naruto kun...l-lets start w-ith this one. And Naruto kun..."

"What Yuna?" He smiled. Yuna open her mouth.

"YOU BETTER PAY FUCKING ATTENTION NARUTO!" I shivered. And thought Yuna had it in her but that was mum.

**2 Hours Later**

"OH! Yuna I get it-...Yu-na..." Naruto found a sleeping Yuna on his bed. Naruto chuckled and put his books away and went to his bed. He grab the covers and pulled it over him and Yuna. Naruto laid on his pillow and embrace Yuna's waist by his arm.

"So...warm." Was Naruto's final words.

**Next Day- Naruto POV**

I flutter my eyes and saw the light of the sun through my window. I got up and rub my eyes. Todays the test...THE MATH TEST! I ran to the bathroom closed the door and turned. As I turned I was face to face with Yuna. She had on a towel that my covering her and her hair was wet from the shower. She was blushing and her arms were covering her chest.

"G-gomenasai...Naruto kun...I-I thought I could get a head st-art and..." I open the door.

"No, Yuna...gomen." I closed it. Now I know who be using my shower because ...I get the creeps that a ghost was in there by seeing a towel next to mine.

Later on as Yuna got out she was still in the towel. I can't over her shape...her curves...hips...thighs...and brea-...Did I-Nah..I can't be a hentai in front of Yuna. She's not like those other girls...aka sluts. So I went in the bathroom and close the door. I washed up, brush my teeth and my hai-...nah I don't even brush my hair. Why do I even need a brush. But I see Yuna's hair on it. Oh we find a luck winner that gets to keep it. I bet my mum said she can use as me her son and her husband don't brush their hair.

All I have to do to my hair is...spike it up. I learn from my dad. _(Kasu- Sasuke where did u learn that hair style )(Sasu- Shut-Up)_ I got out the bathroom with a towel on my waist and saw Yuna with her skirt on but not shirt. I blushed.

No naughty thoughts! No naughty thoughts!

Naughty thoughts...

"N-Na-Naruto kun!" I turned my back to her.

"Ok I-I'm finish..I be down stairs." I turn to her and she was red. I wonder why. I looked down. Ok I have a muscular body but...what do girls blush for...

I looked at the time. Ok it's not the time to be thinking all of this. So I change fast and grab my orange and black backpack. I made it down stairs and with the toast in my mouth. I was at the door with my skate board.

"Y-Yuna...read-..." My eyes widen and Yuna look so beautiful in the school uniform. The uniform for girls were black skirts n' tie, white shirts with the Konoha symbol. Plus the white or black high or short sock with whatever shoes. The boys uniform...you should know how it is.

"Y-Yes." She said. She grab her stuff and I took her hand.

"Naruto! Naruto! Be careful!" I heard my mum yelled. I skated to school along with Yuna's first day. I hope she be happy. I wonder where she use to go to school at. I think she remembers.

"Neh...Yuna, do you know what school you went to."

"I-I never...went inside a s-school if I re-remember..." I guess she don't. We made it at the school and I put my kate board in my backpack. I stared walking thought the gates then suddenly Yuna grab my hand. And she clentch her hand on my shirt aka arm. I looked at her. She look frighten. But by what.

"What's wrong?" I said. But no answer came out from her lips. I look around and a lot of guys stared at us...well her.

"Y-Yuna...what happen they..just sta-.."

"No...it's too much a-attention...I ...it's ...to many...eyes...on m-..." She kept mumbling things. I felt a smack on my head and it my Kiba.

"OWWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled and rub the back of my head.

"You didn't tell my Yuna was going to this school!" He yelled back.

"Well sor-ry!" I cross my arms.

"So Yuna...what school you tranfer from." He said. My eyes shoot open. He don't know and I can't tell him. Oh snap what do I say.

"Oh she was in the high school of...Suna...right Yuna!" She looked at me and I winked at her.

"Y-yes...Suna High...hehehehe." She giggled.

"Cool...C'mon everybody over there." We went over to the front of the school and meet up the rest of the gang.

"HEY TEME!" I shouted to Sasuke. But Sasuke was talking to someone and glared at me.l

"Teme! I'm saying hey!" I walk up to Sasuke. Sasuke turn to me and gave me a plain face. I looked around and it was no sign of Sakura. But this other chick.

"Teme...where's Sakura?"

"In the school crying." He headed to the school. But I looked at the girl he was with. She walk on the side with Sasuke. She had jet black hair as Sasuke's but it was long to her waist. She seem to be attractive to Sasuke as she has he arm around him and he was annoyed.

Is Sasuke cheating on Sakura...

"N-Naruto!" Yuna ran to me. How...oh yeah...I left he there. She hugged me in surprise and was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"The b-boys ...ar-e givi-ng me w-eird looks." She cried. I rub her back in small circles. I picked her up in bridal style and went in the school with the others. She wipe he tears and was alright for now. I put her down. She smiled at me. I smile back but I heard some back round voices.

_**Voices-**_

_**1)**OH! The new girl smiled! KYAAAA_

_**2)**She such a cutie!_

_**3)**NOOOO! She's...Beautiful...YEAH!_

I was trying to ignore the comments for Yuna but I felt something. I felt overprotective over her. So guess what an overprotective me did.

Yup! Your guess right...I wrap my arm around Yuna's waist. She jumped a little then blushed. I moved her closer to me.

"N-Naruto...kun..." She said by a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Ummmm I h-ave th-e schedule h-here and I th-thought you k-now where I g-go first." She handed me the schedule and I looked back to her.

"Wh-at is it N-Naruto kun." I laugh.

"Your schedule is the same as mine! So you be coming with me." I bet my mother set this up. She must of made Principle Tsunade drunk or something.

"And th-is is my l-locker n-number and c-combination." She handed that to me when I gave her the schedule back. I looked at the paper and stop walking.

"Naruto kun!" I fell on the floor. My mum did something to have Yuna stay close to me. I got up and saw the worried Yuna. I scratch the back of my head.

"I'm sorry...it's nothing just that... your locker is...next to mine..." She smiled. I guess she wanted that to. Her and mum must of plan this. I went-...We went to our lockers and it felt awkward. I grab the stuff the I need for...OH SHIT THE MATH TEST! I rushed Yuna to get her stuff for math and ran to the room. I saw Iruka sensei writing on the board.

I sneaked in slowly so he won't here me. I covered Yuna's mouth so she won't say anything that's when she drop her books.

Mmmm I felt like a ninja there.

"Naruto...your late." I jumped. Don't he suppose to be late.

"G-Gomen sensei b-ut we had a new student and I had to take her to her following class which is here!" I said. He raised his brow and looked at Yuna picked her books and which I helped her with. I'm not that mean.

"And she is..." Yuna looked at sensei and smiled. Sensei Iruka had a tiny blushed. I felt something in me.

"I'm Yuna...Yuna Momiki. Pleasant to meet you, Iruka sensei!" She shook his hand. He smiled and said to take our seats. Yuna ...sat next to me even though Shawn sat next to me aka fan of Yuna's. He let her take his seat. That's when class started and Yuna was deeply into class work.

Plus...the notes the sensei told us to do...She wrote everything that Kakashi said. She was amazing. I could even write or remember what Kakashi said. Atleast I write the date and my name and some things on the board.

She glanced at me and smiled. I blushed and smiled back. But she went back to work and I follow. I felt a eraser hit my head. I turned and saw a bunch of guys with glares.

What's with them. I turn back to Kakashi and class ended.

"Class start your test, we have 5 minutes and it shouldn't be hard...Right...Naruto!" He gave me a death glare. I looked at my paper and it was like...easy to me.

WHAT THE HELL! Class ended. I turn to Yuna which was drag out of the room with her fans.

"N-N-NARUTO KUUUNNN!" Yuna shouted. But everything went to fast. I carried my books and head to my locker and stuff them in there. Then I took my other books out for next class. Then I saw the girl with black hair from earlier. There was a bunch of guys behind her. Drooling over her. She was hot but looked like a slut. Not reallly cause she's wearing sweat pants...why.

Then I notice she came towards me. I was pissed. I bet she made Sakura cry. I hate seeing her cry. She a delicate flower.

As the girl approach me, her fan glared at me.

"_Hey! Don't talk to that loser!"_

_"Yey! We're much better than him!"_

_"Go out with me."_

_"Are you single."_

_"Be mine!"_

_"What's your name again?"_

_"YeY! What is it?"_

_"She so cute!"_

_"She's hot."_

_"She's beautiful!"_

_"Actually Yuna's beautiful."_

_"Well this one SMEXY!" _The fan boys shouted or how you put it squeal. She groan then glanced at me.

"Hey, and your Naruto Namikage. Am I right." She said.

"Yeah...and you ar-.." She interrupted.

"No time." She grab my collar and drag me through the halls. WOW. She's strong and fast. We made it to a class room with all the gang. Where's Yuna. I look around the room and no sign of her. But then the girl sat me on the chair. She sat on the desk and suddenly the door open.

"LET GO SASUK-...YOU BITCH TOOK MY BOYFRIEND!" Sakura yelled with Sasuke pulling her to the room. Sakura storm in the room and face the girl. Sakura was going to slap her but Sasuke caught her arm. Sakura was tugging it.

"Sakura calm down!" Sasuke yelled. I stood up and slam my fist on the desk.

"HOW COULD SHE! SAKURA IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND THIS SLUT CAME TO SCHOOL AND YOUR ALL AROUND HER SASUKE!" I shouted at Sassuke. Sasuke was getting annoyed. He sat Sakura down and everyone stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke ain't she..." Kiba stared but he stop his self for having a second thought.

"OH! Kiba! I had a feeling that was you." The raven hair girl jumped on Kiba and hug him. Then Ino gave her a ugly look.

"Aaaaahhhhh it is you...Uchiha Kasumi. Right." She smiled and laugh.

"So you two are ...re-relative?" Sakura point to her. She smiled and hugged Sasuke and kissed his cheek. And gave a smexy smiled at Sakura and lift her leg on Sasuke waist.

"No. We're like lovers!" Kasumi said calmly. Sakura screech and Sai chuckle. Sai grab Kasumi was and kiss her cheek.

"Kasumi is Sai's girlfriend and she's my cousin..." Kasumi rub her cheek on Sasuke's.

"Just Cousins." He repeated.

"And I never met you blonde?" She walk up to me and gave me the emotionless look... which Sai and Sasuke give me.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto." I grin and shook her hand. She smiled and stomp on my foot. VERY HARD!

"OOOWWW WHAT THE HELL!" She smiled at me but it wasn't any smile. It was a creepy smile to back away from.

"I'm a slut...eh." She tilt her head then slap me across the room floor.

"N-N-NOOOO It was an ac-..." She lifted me up and punch me on my abdomen.

"Why call me a slut." She kicked me to the wall. I tried to run away but she pin me to the wall. She got closer to my face and lower her eye lids.

"B-b-because..." I couldn't finish cause she brush her lips on my cheek. Then I felt her leg go up between my legs. I felt 6 shades of red on my face.

"Naruto kun...You think I'm a slut." She said it in a cute voice.

"N-"

"To late." She punch me in the face and I was outside the class room. She walk up to me but Sai grab her hand.

"Kasumi that's enough." Sai said in a serious face on. Kasumi smiled.

"I'm not going to finish him up..._yet_...but he can't judge people how they look. You have to know their true selves." She sat in front of me and gave me the Uchiha smirk.

"Apologize." I looked at her and turn my gaze out of her eyes.

"...G-gomen." She stood up and grab Sai and walk away. Then she stop and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasu- nii chan sorry for bothering you and your friends. But-." She looked at me.

"Naruto...I know I have my shirt open a bit cause I have big breasts but I have a under shirt...Sheesh you should see Yuna though." She left with that. I pause there and stared at her. Does she know Yuna already. She didn't talk to Yuna all that I know of.

Wait...Yuna...

Guys

Yuna+Fan Boys= ...

YUNA GETTING RAPE

I can hear her now. Wait I _CAN'T_! I ran and went up the steps remembering where the fan boys went half the way to.

Yuna is so shy and soft. She can't handle with all that guys. She will cry and be scared. Plus I'm not needs me. She needs me. She always needs me. Right?

"No...rub it softer...yea~ like that..." I heard her voice. They're playing with her body. I smack my hands on my face. NOOOOOO! Yuna is tooo young for _THIS_!

"Not so rough!" She demanded. Oh...Yuna's...is messing with them. I picked in the door and it was her and this other guy. He had blonde hair and they were facing back. I couldn't really see them. It was a senior with Yuna. I slid the door a bit and saw that she was sitting in front of him.

Then I felt someone push me. Which I crash in to the door that hit my head HARD. Then yell out from pain. That's when-..

"N-Naruto kun!" She stood up with the 4 year Deidara. He had some clay on his hands and face and Yuna was the same. She smiled.

"YUNA! NEVER LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!" I hugged her and she giggled.

"Naruto kun...I didn't leave you...and I will never." She kissed my cheek which my face heated.

"Umm Yuna...is this ok.." Deidara said pointing at the sculpture that looks like a hawk.

"Yeah Deidara...but...something missing." Yuna said giving a thinking look. She was walking around the room. I turned when I heard the door slide open.

"Yuna I got the paint like you ask for." The red head teen was Sasori. He the same grade as Deidara. Sasori place the paint on the desk next to the clay hawk.

"Sorry that I took so long." Sasori place his hands on his hip. Since when they be so nice. They were my enemies and...I'm confuse. They be flirting with girls, lift up their skirts, call them sexy or bitches, kiss them randomly if their hot or a whore and slaps or punch the girls if their doing something wrong in their business.

But with Yuna. They were peaceful, nice, sweet, INNOCENT! C'mon what happen to the tuff playboys in the school.

"Hey! You don't have to stare at us all day Namikaze!" Deidara shouted at me. Yuna's hand tap his shoulder and she shook her head 'no'. Deidara sigh and smiled at her.

"Let's go Deidara...we finish the project tomorrow." Sasori and Deidara left. It was just me and Yuna.

"I-I guess you can't judge people by their looks or just going to conclusions." I laugh. Yuna was confused then blushed.

Kasumi was right.

**kasumi- GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN**

**Sasuke- yeah u better say fucking sorry**

**kasumi- people its all sasuke fault...T~T believe me**

**Sasuke- hows it my fault!**

**Kasumi-...because...your...hair**

**Sasuke- you ass**

**Kasumi- T~T shut up... your the one with the ass head!**

**Sasuke-...nh**

**Shikamaru- troublesome Uchihas**


	5. Lady Hyuga

**Naruto- hey readers...i have some news report**

**Sasuke- and what is that**

**Naruto- Nova made a new story of me and Sasuke**

**Sasuke- -_- what**

**naruto- don't play stupid...its about us...our cute moments**

**Sasuke- listen...don-..**

**Nova- PLEASE READ IT AND ALSO 'HOLDING ON'**

**Hinata- please just for her...**

**Nova- to tell you the truth...i been suffering ...SCHOOL**

**Kushina- you do need you edumacation**

**Nova- ITS EDUCATION! AND YESHHHHHH I KNOW!**

**Kasumi- review read comment read fave**

* * *

**_Lady Hyuga_**

"Thank you for taking care of me dearly but I think I must go." The young lady bowed. Two men were behind her holding her luggage. The girl smiled sweetly and went out the front door to the small trail through the garden. Both parents hugged each other. The thought of her as a daughter or something. But she was really close to them. Why now do she have to leave.

But she's not what they think she is.

"Call my father telling him 'I'm coming home.'" One guard draws out his cell and calls the man. The lad made her way in the black limbo. She closes the door and looks at the house one more time. Waving 'good bye' in her head. She was really going back. But it was her job. Her job of taking the family's name. And business.

**_Flash Back _**

_"Yuna...Yuna...Yuna!" The fragile dark haired girl flinches as she was lifted from a soft surface. Her eyes open and see a ceiling. Next was pairs of cerulean eyes. Now she jumps out of the man holds. She landed on the bed and crawls back to the wall._

_"Yuna..."_

_"Who are you!" The girl commands for an answer. The blonde moves and smiles. He thought it was some kind of joke of hers. So he moves towards her but she kicks him. But he dodge the kick and held her ankle. That's when he saw in those lavender eyes. This wasn't Yuna look. It was some kind of glare. He pulls her towards him and trapping her on her bed. Having a closer look at her eyes. She struggles._

_"NO! Stop...Rapist...HELP... HELP! I'll call my father and he'l-.." She slaps him and Naruto withdraw from the hit. He didn't know what was going on with her. Stumbles were heard from the outside of the door._

_"Naruto-Yuna! What's going on!" Kushina worriedly rush towards 'Yuna' and caress her back. _

_"Stop! Where am I? Why did you...people kidnap me!" The girl pushes away from Kushina hold. Minato sighs. He know. Well she knows. She finally know herself. _

_"Y-Yuna..." Kushina whispers. _

_"I'm not ...Yuna miss! I'm ..." Naruto world was dissolving right before him._

_"Hyuga Hinata! I'm lady Hyuga. Don't confuse me from some other per-..." Both Kushina and Minato bows. Not for what she said. Or to cheer her up. But for their respects and gratitude of what she did for Konoha. Her family was successfully help the village along with the Uchihas to stop the madness years ago. The country was going out of shape when people was on strike of the riches getting the food, clothing and shelter. So Uchiha and Hyuga took over and help those._

_"What...Mom, dad this couldn't be..."_

_"Naruto. I should of known she was from the Hyuga who was missing. Lady Hinata, please go give my son rudeness." Minato stood up straight along with Kushina. Naruto felt the need to get out of the room. He knew who she was. WHO SHE IS! She's not the innocent, shy, sweet Yuna. She's strong, confident, brutal Hinata. _

_"G-gomen...Lady Hinata sama." Naruto bows and quickly rushes out the room. This can't be._

_"May I use the phone to call 'him'." Hinata brow went up. Kushina guided Hinata to the kitchen where the phone is at. Minato went to have a talk with Naruto._

_"Naruto. Listen."_

_"No. It's okay. I knew one day she'll remember...but not forget." Naruto sits on his windowsill, looking up to the sky. But he was looking though it...not at it._

_"Naruto..." His father shuts the door to give Naruto some privacy._

_"He! Oh no, no, no, no...It can't be. I was saved by him." Hinata refers Naruto as 'him' and 'he'. Kushina nods and pour the tea in Hinata's cup. Hinata sniffes the tea and gave it a sip. _

_"Yes. My son is the one who saved you. I'm happy that my 'son' saved you. He's a good man." Kushina said, lying her hand on top of Hinata's. Hinata looks at her but didn't show a smile as Kushina had formed on her lips. Hinata got up and states that she packs up. Minato brush pass her and sat next to Kushina._

_"Hows Naruot?"_

_"He's...He's just shocked. He knew but he didn't.."_

_"I-I know. Poor baby." Kushina mumbles. _

_"He have to get over it."_

_"But Yu-Hinata...he likes her, you know." _

_"I know. But she's the lady and ...Naruto. I'm not saying this to be harsh but-.."_

_"I can't marry her, if I would like to." Naruto comes in and went through the fridge for water. _

_"Gomen."_

_"No Father, your right. I'm not good enough. And she knows it...if she remembers. But I guess she pushes the memories that we had to she had before." Naruto explained. Both Kushina and Minato couldn't look at their son. They feel that their eyes will hurt the boy as his will make them feel pity._

**_Flash Over_**

"Is she gone?" Naruto appears. Both of his parents nodded.

"Naruto...are you...?" His mom was concern.

"I'm fine. I'll be at Sasuke's." The front door was slammed.

* * *

**I didn't put more chaps for this because i haven't got any review...jkjk i blame school for this and lack of my imagination. Gomen. *BOWS TO READER* I was so busy for this whole year and couple of months. So please check out on my other stories and give me some credit and some suggestions. I also want ideas for the next few chaps for this. I want to finish this story even though it be over soon. ...Yeah, I'm planning to finish this story soon. **

**WARNING**

**THIS  
STORY  
WILL  
BE  
FIN  
SOOON  
OOOON  
IOOONJDDUJ  
JDJNDDHH RANDOM BUTTONS IDUJWSUU  
****PLEASE  
DON'T  
FORGET  
ME **


	6. I'm Back

**Confusing**

**Chapter 6-I'm Back**

**Naruto POV**

I should of known this will happen soon. And to be true. I miss her. Well, I miss Yuna. And just months ago she was living with my family and I. Everyone from school was disappointed and felt that she was part of our family. I couldn't believe that Yu-Hinata just left like that.

"UHHHHHGHGHHG!" I gripped my hair. I am frustrated. I don't understand.

These feelings.

"Naruto are you...Hey there." I saw Kasumi Ukimi. She plot herself on the floor and smiled at me. I rolled over, laying my stomach on the bed. I face Kasumi.

"Yes? Who let you in?"

"Oh Naruto! Your parents let me in. Well...I wanted to tell you something. Now I'm curious.

"And what is that?" I raised my brow and sat up on the bed.

"I would like you to Hinata's house."

"Why?"

"Because..." She stood up and went towards the door.

**Normal POV**

"Wait! Where are you going?" Naruto stood up.

"Come." Kasumi made her way through the halls. Naruto followed and until they went near the close exit to the outside door. Naruto caught her hand.

"We can't! Why do you want me to go!" Naruto's face frowned. Kasumi ignored.

"Because Lady Hinata requested it." Naruto's eyes widen. When does Hinata request this. Hinata ignored him for 3 months, why so sudden? Naruto followed Kasumi to this limbo. As they took their seats Kasumi tells the driver to move ahead. It was silents in the car and Naruto was eager with questions.

"Why now?" Naruto asked. Kasumi faces Naruto.

"I can't say? She didn't tell me." Naruto jerk his head towards her view.

"WAIT! You know her!" Naruto took a thought and new the answer to it. Of course she knows her.

"I-I mean...Do you know her before she transfer to Konoha high?" It was silence for awhile. Kasumi stares through Naruto's eyes. She kept a smile on her face. It's like she pushed the question away. But she didn't ignored it.

"Yes I did." She brushes her strains of hair behind her ear. Kasumi didn't want Naruto to feel not comfortable so she asks him if he would like a drink. Which she gave him tea.

"So, what was you and Hinata relationship was like?"

"Ummm. I'm her personal servant." Kasumi took a sip of her drink.

"S-servant. Kasumi how come you didn't tell-.."

**Naruto POV**

"We're here. Lets go." Kasumi and Naruto was drop off in front of a huge mansion. Kasumi drags Naruto into the mansion and to the living room. As soon as I grumble Some words, I look ahead of me seeing the face that I been dreaming to see. However I didn't want to see her in that expression. Her serious face. My eyes was wavering to her and the floor.

Honestly I don't want to be here. I don't even want to make eye contact. Her eyes, her silver eyes was hawking me. Like she can see right through me. A hand was place upon mine and I saw it was surprisingly it was her. Hyuuga Hinata. Those hands were cold. Her serious face was still masked.

"Namikage sama, I want to...Talk about me in the past, when I was under your guidance. Thank you for that." She didn't even shown a smile. Kasumi left out after that.

"Uhhghh. Your welcome but you didn't have to thank me for all of...my guidance." I still had others things to say. But I can't share it. My voice won't speak.

"Is there more, Namikage." Her bangsconversed her eyes, blocking her emotion.

"N-not really... May I go..." I said. I stood up.

"Why?" I look down where she sat. I saw her arms trembling.

"What- Hyuga...Hyuga are you alright?" I knelt down to her level.

"What if...What if I say I'm in love with you." she didn't say what I thought she said.

"Wha-Wait! I think you got yourself in a confusing situati-..." Warmth was press again my lips. It was her lips.

"Wai-...Mmmmm." I said between our...kiss. Her arms was wrapped tightly around my neck. This woman was strong. Her body was pressed against mine and it made me loose balance. My back made a harsh contact on the wooden floor.

I sat up and rub my back. The heiress was on my lap...Fill with tears. She caress my head with her solf gentle touch. As her tears was falling it minded me of Yuna. The sweet, cheerful, loving youthful Yuna.

"I'm sick of not seeing your face and precence. I'm dying to see you everyday. I cry every night, I think of you every day, and each time I do my heart...My heart rips by piece by piece. I question myself all the time thinking that you'll come here and confess...buh you haven't." she whispered the last part. Her big moon eyes wonders around my eyes. I saw something in her eyes and it was Yuna. Yuna came back. Then again...I wasn't happy. Why?

"I'll do anything to be with you! I-I can be Yuna-yeah call me that and I will be right on your side. I love you Namikage! I'm madly am..." She plotted her head on my shoulder and weep right there. Why am I hurt when she said she'll be Yuna? I didn't like the sound of that.

"No. Hyuga...I want to know that I can love you. Yuna is still place in my heart but...to me your still her and I just want to say..." I truly didn't have something to say. I stood quiet as she was searching for an answer. I shouldnt jugde her. ThIs is the same person infront of me. The same person that i...love. As soon I laid my lips on top of hers I knew the answer. I pulled back, looking at her long lashes flutters open.

"I want to...go back." I cock my head to the side.

"Huh?"

"Home. Your home..." She smiled as she got comfortable on my lap. If I lived alone...I don't know what I'll do right know as she looks this cute. But she's a heiress. Don't she need to support her family.

"I can't believed that you want to go with me bu-.." Her small hands covers my lips.

"I know what your thinking but...I remember how I got caught by the river. Between you, Kasumi, and me...I ran way from her. I was suppose to be sent off to another state to marry some heir to a throne but...I plan to escape to find a person who wouldideal with me."

"I'm confused." I chuckled.

"And so, I ran away naked with just a thin robe and I stumble to a hill and got washed away by the river...and that's when I saw you." She smiled and kisses me again, I replied.

"What about your family?"

"I truly love them...but I rather be with someone whos lifeit's better than mine." she giggles

"Hyu-.."

"Hinata. Call me Hinata."

"Hinata, are you-..."

"Positive."

"Why me." I chuckled and kiss her temple.

"Your my pride possession. My love." She laid her head on my chest once again. I pet her head, sucking up her sweet scent. That I missed. I love her. I love both parts of her. Inside and out side. Hinata Hyuga and Yuna. I don't care right now. I got what I wanted...her. The girl. The woman. Hyuga. Hyuga Hinata. Yuna.

My love...


End file.
